Supernovas Affection
by AwkwardChihaya
Summary: Her heart belongs to him now... literally. "If I do estimate correctly, twelve pirates, coming from different parts of the sea have all departed on there journey to Sabaody Archipelago. I wonder. . . what will happen when they cross paths? Will swords clash, will alliances be made, will lives be lost. . . will hearts collide?"
1. Competition

_"As one of The Twelve Supernovas, she isn't to well known. At first glance, you would never guess her to be part of this "Worst Generation", but if your first glance of her is when shes fighting a war, only then will you understand why she has earned her place as one of The Twelve Supernovas." - _someone, somewhere.

**Chapter 1: Competition**

* * *

For Katsu, it was a fine day, a normal day at that. The big orange sun in the sky was sinking down, hiding behind the waves of the oceans. As the villagers strolled on there way, they held their children close as they passed the bar filled with obnoxious laughs and outrageous pirates.

Entering the bar, you could see there was only one woman present, and she was the main attraction. Her long black curly locks rested upon her loosened shoulders. Her bright red lipstick was smudged a little under her lip, but seeing how drunk everyone was in that bar, no one paid the slightest attention to any of her imperfections. Some would say she had eyes darker than black, but if you dared to peer any closer into them you would soon realize they're violet.

One of the fellow pirates she was sitting across from slammed his half empty mug onto the wooden table, causing some of the bubbly liquid to sway out and onto his shirt. He paid no mind to the mess he made.

His groggy eyes met hers, "You're kiddin' us right?" A hiccup of his interrupt his sentence, "you're not... actually plannin' on leavin' us, are ya?"

The woman was a little unsteady herself, but not as drunk as the rest of the pirates that swarmed around her, laughing and clashing their cups.

"Of course I am!" She gave a light smile, her long legs were crossed as she took another swing of her drink.

The man slurred his words, "b-but why!? You've been on this island for awhile now. C'mon Katsu, y-you can't possibly leave now."

"I have too! _They_ are going to be there." Determination flowed through her eyes, only to get washed away when she took another huge chug of her drink.

"Who is they?" The man grumbled, leaning back in his chair giving Katsu a raise of his eyebrow, calling for the bartender to bring him and Katsu a few more drinks.

"My competition, of course!" A huge grin slithered on to her red lips, taking but another guzzle of her glass. Aimlessly, she raised her sleve up and wiped the wetness around her lips away. As she lowered her arm, it revealed a bigger smug of her lipstick than before.

After downing a couple more mugs of beer, she already left the bar and was stumbling past the village, the night stars looking down on her.

"Hmph," she grumbled to herself. "I-If I wanna make it _there _in time, I'd better leave tonight." Katsu pressed her fingers against the sides of her nose, trying to concentrate as she swayed a little. She clearly had a little to much to drink. But that wasn't going to stop her.

She continued down the paths of the village, looking around in search for something. That's when she spotted one. It was small, but big enough to accompany her on her journey to the next island. It was docked by the shore, just sitting there in the dark.

"A ship! That's what I n-need." With hurried feet, she made her way down to the dock. Without a second thought she had climbed up onto the ship. It was clearly a pirates ship. Thinking this ship was the ship of a pirate who was drunk in the bar she was just at, she smiled. It was an easy robbery if no one interfered.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

A frown grew on Katsu's face.

"What do you mean? This is my ship!" She called down to the single pirate that was looking up at his ship in shock. Katsu was standing on the edge of the ships nose, peering down.

"No! It's my ship! It's mine and my crew's ship!" This pirate looked weak. His stance was unsteady and you could see the fear in his eyes. Katsu took a lucky pick. An easy one. Katsu wouldn't bother with him. Just his ship.

"That's a lie!" Katsu's words slurred out of her mouth, "T-This is my ship! I claimed it no more than. . ." She placed a finger on her smudged lip as she thought hard. "40 seconds ago."

"That's not how it works! You-you can't take my ship!" The pirate cried out as he watched her untie the rope that docked the ship. The ship was all wooden, no originality in it whatsoever. Not even a symbol on its sail to fear other pirates away. An easy target for pirates to raid.

"We're pirates. We still from each other. Whether its gold, food, _ships_ or.. lives. I'm a pirate! And I'll steal it! Who are you to tell me what I can't do, when you can't even protect what is yours." Katsu gave the newbie pirate a small lecture as the ship began to depart.

"Oh yeah," she turned back around to face the man who grew smaller and smaller as the ship sailed farther away. "T-Thanks for the ship!" She hiccupped.

Trying to keep her head from throbbing to much, she plopped down on the floor, resting her back against the inside of the ship as the waves carried the it away. Her eyelids lowered as her breathing began to slow.

She was a pirate. She could steal things when she wanted, whenever she wanted. She had as much freedom as she wished for. As long as she had the power to deny anyone who tried to stop her, she could do anything she pleased. She has yet to find someone to deny her of her freedom.

Of course, as a kid she was denied freedom. She didn't like speaking of her past. After all, the reason she became a pirate was to get away from that horrid place. It reeked of fear itself.

Her pink cheek fell onto her shoulder, her Log Pose which sat upon her wrist was laying in her lap almost as if she was protecting it.

"Next stop . . ." She breathed out, "Sabaody Archipelago."

Oh, yes. Sabaody Archipelago.

_"If I do estimate correctly, twelve pirates, coming from different parts of the sea have all departed on there journey to Sabaody Archipelago. I wonder. . . what will happen when they cross paths? Will swords clash, will alliances be made, will lives be lost. . . will hearts collide?" _- someone, somewhere.

* * *

[**Author note: **I know it was kind of boring. It was just introducing the character, Katsu! Trafalgar Law is in the next chapter, and that's when things set sail! (Haha see what I did there?) So please, read on! I promise you wont regret it!]_  
_


	2. Death Posters

_"Oh, it seems everyone has arrived on Sabaody Archipelago. Oh, wait. It seems everyone except two pirates, a particularly beautiful lady and a death crazed surgeon. It seems their arrival got a bit delayed." _- someone, somewhere.

**Chapter 2: Death Posters**

Katsu tapped her Log Pose, her long colorless nails adding the 'tink' sound as her nail came in contact with the glass. Cursing under her breath she watched as the waves swayed her ship about. It seems that when she fell asleep, the ship had changed its course. That was one tragedy Katsu hated. Weather. Rain could bring life to plants, to the creatures whose thirst's are beyond quenched . But on another hand it could give someone a cold or sickness. Oh, the Irony.

"Seeing that I steered this baby back on its course a couple hours ago, I should be able to get there before sundown..." Katsu didn't see the use of keeping her thoughts inside her head. She was alone and no one was there to judge her. Even if they were, Katsu was one of many who spoke their minds, sometimes a little to much. "... Sabaody that is."

While the ship let the waves carry them to their destination, Katsu decided to take a tour of the ship. Shoving open multiple doors, Katsu found nothing but beer and a few personal belongings here and there. Though, one room in particular had tickled her fancy.

Up on the wall, there were tons of wanted posters. Some had big X's through them, and as Katsu had gotten closer, some of the posters had notes scribbled on them. Things such as, _Avoid pirate at all costs. _or side notes about what that pirate was capable of doing.

Katsu looked closer at the wanted posters. A few of them had drawn her interest. The first one was of a boy named, Monkey D. Luffy. The look on the kids face was so goofy, it made Katsu chuckle to herself. He looked harmless. But the amount for his head proves that theory wrong. 300,000,000 berri.

Excitement grew within Katsu. She could bet her right arm, that Luffy was going to be at Sabaody. With a bounty that large and a face that innocent, Katsu couldn't wait to meet him. Her _competition._

Her eyes eagerly scanned each poster, her eyes locking onto another face. Opening her mouth slightly, she let the name of the pirate slither out.

"Trafalgar Law."

Katsu smiled, placing her finger on his picture, tracing over his jaw line. He was rather handsome to her. His eyes showed curiosity and calmness, his fuzzy hat was tilted down a bit, blocking anyone from seeing into them. He looked overall intelligent, not to mention that smirk that was drawn onto his lips.

Katsu carefully read the notes jotted down on the side of his poster,

_Ope Ope no Mi (Op-Op fruit)_

_Deadly Surgeon_

_Watch out for your heart _

_"Room: Shambles" _

_Avoid at all costs._

Katsu's eyes trailed to his bounty, 200,000,000 berri. Another sly smile slithered onto her lips, more competition. She was almost positive he would be there. The picture of his smirk was enough proof to say he was a daring, brave soul, just asking- _begging_ for trouble.

Stepping back, Katsu was about to exit the room and check on where the ship was headed, to make sure it didn't change its course once again. That would be troublesome. Her eyes got snagged back to another poster. She stepped closer to take in every little detail.

"Kaito Katsu." It was none other than her own death paper. A paper that tells everyone to go kill her. To find her and bring her to the torturous hell of the Marines. To take her freedom away.

She scanned over the notes that were scribbled, but to her surprise there weren't any but one simple meaningless word. _Avoid._

Her eyes skimmed over her bounty, 220,000,000 berri.

Suddenly, her stomach began to churn. Her mind had come to wonder that even if she was captured, and turned into the Marines, she would just be sold to the man who secretly worked under everything bad and cricked. Sold back to him. The man who had her pinned under his wing for many years. The Joker. She wouldn't dare let the nasty, dishonorable letters of his full name roll off her tongue.

Katsu had spotted his wanted poster when she first walked in. She had pretended not too. She had tried to erase the man from her thoughts ever since she managed to escape from him. Her eyes couldn't resist looking at his pink fluffy jacket that hung over his shoulders. Oh, how she remembered the feel of the warmth it gave her. His bright blond hair was the first thing people seemed to notice about him- besides his pink fluffed up jacket of course. Although, the first thing Katsu noticed was his wicked, unforgiving, craved smile. If you would even call _that_ a smile.

Snatching the poster from the wall and gave it one good rip, right down the middle. With a quick turn on her heel, she let the pieces drift onto the ground dirt covered ground where his face belonged. Without looking back at it, she marched out of the room.

Right as she stepped out of the room, her guard had been dropped, and she found herself being hurtled sideways, her wrist flung in to opposite direction of her body, her Log Pose colliding into the door. Which was a Log Pose 2 seconds ago, was now a pile of glass.

An impact had hit the lower side of the ship, sending her head into the side of the door panel. A piercing ringing sound started to scream in her ear as she collapsed onto the dirty, splintered wood. Her head was hit so hard it left her ear ringing uncontrollably.

Somehow she was able to hear voices aside from the ringing which stabbed her brain over and over, causing her to gasp and squeal.

"Look what you did! This is why I shouldn't of let you- _a bear_ steer my ship!" A masculine voice leaked out and found its way past the deadly rings of her ear.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, caption! I swear, I didn't mean too!" A pleading voice echoed her ears.

Katsu felt the rumble of a couple pairs of boots as they leaped onto the boat, clanking as they edged closer to her. She just wanted to scream, scream louder than the ringing. To drown the rings out with her own screams. Anything to stop this horrid sound that made her body malfunction this way.

"Who would of meant too?" The voice was calmed down, but still showed clear annoyance. "It was an accident, and accidents arent acceptable. What if the sub-"

The man's voice cut off, leaving the rest of the sentence a mystery.

Giving a light snicker the man spoke out, "who would of thought this piece of trash actually belongs to someone."

They watched as the helpless girl was down on her knee's, curled into herself. Her hands were applying force to each side of her head, pressing against her ears. The man and his crew examined as she let out a few squeals, shaking her head as if trying to get something out of her ear.

Katsu felt the tears slither down her cheek and into her nose as she was upside down, her head rested on the floor between her knees. Her black curls were sprawled out like a mop.

"C-captain," The voice that was apologizing just a second ago had came up again. "I think we did this to her. That impact wasn't a light one." Concern filled whoever's voice it was.

"Not _we_,_" _the captain said. "_You. _You we're the one steering."

If Katsu was looking at this man, she seen how handsome he was and that a fuzzy hat sat upon his wild dark hair. She would of also seen how his eyes changed when he found out she was injured. A spark of knowledge flowed into his dark eyes. His doctorily instincts kicked in. Not thinking about her as another pirate he turned around and began walking away.

"Bepo, grab her and take her to the sub." He let out a sigh, "This ship Isn't going to stay afloat for much longer. The sub left a pretty big hole in it. I wont turn down a patient that _you _caused an injury of." The mans footsteps faded as he strolled over to his own sub.

_"On the island of Sabaody trouble hasn't been awoken yet. The bubbles still float aimlessly. Oh, how It seems in order for anything interesting to happen, Sabaody needs that particularly beautiful lady and death crazed surgeon to arrive. . . and start popping the peaceful bubbles." _- someone, somewhere.

* * *

[**Author Note:** Thoughts on this chapter?]


	3. Cold

_"The beautiful lady is now in the hands of the deadly surgeon. I wonder what that Trafalgar Law is up to now. I mean, come on... he clearly isn't letting her on his submarine just to fix her up. Oh no, he obviously had some crazy idea planned inside that twisted head of his. I mean come on, that lazy, tweaked grin says it all." - someone, somewhere._

**Chapter 3: Cold**

A freezing chill haunted over Katsu's body. Her body's natural reaction was to shiver, moving her aching bones, she slowly started guiding her hands up and down her arms. Goosebumps had harbored themselves all over her long limbs.

"Bepo, you can go tend to the navigation. Make sure we're still on course for Sabaody." Katsu felt two presents towering over her as she was laying on something rather soft.

"If you don't mind, may I ask if you need anymore help assisting your patient?"

"I'm fine." The words lazily rolled off of the mans tongue as he produced a yawn.

"Of course, captain." Slow paced footsteps sounded as this 'Bepo' person sauntered his way out of the cold room.

Curiosity leaked into Katsu.

"If I had to recommend, I would tell you not to move." The same deep voice spoke out once again. Only this time Katsu was positive it was only him and her in this room. This _cold_ room.

Katsu decided to keep her lips sealed, her hands continued to grope her arms. Keeping her were lightly shut, she kept her mind at bay. She would rather not find out if she had a pistol inches away from her head, or if she was in any type of danger. If she didn't see it, she simply didn't have to worry about it.

"I would also recommend listening to doctors orders."

The small drip of curiosity had soon overflowed. A _doctor?_ If she did remember correctly, doctors try to help people, not harm. Was it safe for her to open her eyes?

Katsu couldn't stop her hands from rubbing her arms, trying to create the least bit of friction. She desperately wanted to feel warmth. No matter how much she tried, the goosebumps never disappeared.

"Defying doctors orders..?" A hint of annoyance peaked in the mans throat. Katsu assumed he was the type who didn't appreciate when others defied him. Katsu was fast to figure this out because she was like that herself.

Katsu opened her- what felt like numb- lips.

"Y-you recommended. Recommendations aren't orders."

Soon after Katsu spoke, her eyes fluttered open to uncover the man sitting in front of her. His one leg was rested on his other thigh. Leaned back in his chair, his arm rested on the tip of his sheathed katana as it was propped up against the wood his tall body sat in. The first word that came to her mind was, laid-back.

Her quick eyes traveled across the metal room. When did her ship magically change from wood to bolted walls? That was ridiculous. She was obviously accompanying this man on his own ship or submarine. Whatever he called this metal home of his.

The fuzzy white, dotted hat that slumped on his head brought a hint of worry to her eyes. Before she had all the puzzle pieces, she easily put the picture together.

It was Trafalgar Law.

The words from his wanted poster echoed throughout her thoughts: _Deadly Surgeon._

Law had a lazy look plastered upon his face. Trafalgar heard the shiver dance off her tongue when she decided to speak. Although he wasn't surprised. He knew the exact reason that she was haunted in goosebumps. That reason brought a sly smirk to his lips.

Katsu clearly knew her body wasn't functioning right. Katsu didn't want to challenge a man whose bounty was just 20,000,000 berri below hers. Defeniatly not when she was in the condition she was. The accident which had inflicted so much pain to her was finding its way back to her memory.

Katsu certainly didn't want a "Deadly surgeon" as her doctor.

"You're a doctor, so why am I still in pain?" He glared at the surgeon, her words flew out like harsh daggers.

"You think injuries heal quickly?" Law spoke lightly, his relaxed eyes never leaving hers.

Katsu suddenly felt a small wall of guilt tower over her. So he had tried fixing her injuries? She wasn't to surprised, seeing he _was_ the one who brought them upon her. Her suspicions were around the logic that he was a pirate helping another pirate. And that was uncommon.

Noticing Katsu was lost in her thoughts, Law spoke up. "You injured your eardrum, it'll heal on its own within time. You'll probably hear occasional rings, but that's normal."

Katsu was unconsciously nodding her head as he spoke the facts about her body.

"You also attempted to sprain your wrist. I had to remove several pieces of glass from your hand. The cuts weren't too deep, but deep enough that you needed a few stitches."

Katsu looked down at where her Log Pose use to be. Bandages replaced her navigation tool.

"Now how am I suppose to get to Sabaody." Katsu cursed under her breath.

Law's smirk never slithered off his lips. Ignoring her question, which he wasn't suppose to hear in the first place, Law carried out his doctor duties. "It'll take time for your injuries to heal. And until they do, I forbid you from leaving me or my crews presents."

Drowning out what Law had just said, Katsu couldn't shake the coldness away.

"Why aren't you freezing..? It's like below 0 degrees in this room." Confusion hit her like a truck. If it was this cold in the room, why didn't she see her breath as she spoke?

The calm eyes of Law roamed her body. His grin was as big as it's ever been since she had awoken. The fun had finally began for Law, but not so much Katsu.

"Well that's simple," Law pulled something out of his coat pocket. With a careless fling of his wrist, the small blue box flew up into the air. The fragile looking cube found its way back into his palm. During this whole little act, Law never radiated any signs of actually harming the girl, he just wanted to have a little fun. Don't get me wrong, if she managed to get under his skin, he wouldn't think twice about obliterating the beating organ.

A tickle was set afire in Katsu's chest. The box was the perfect fit in his hand.

Katsu grew tense when she saw a beating heart inside the compacted box.

"When people don't have their heart, they naturally tend get cold."

Once again, the messy hand writing crept back into Katsu's head.

_Watch out for your heart._

_"Looks like the first bubble has been popped. By whom, you ask? Trafalgar Law."_ - someone, somewhere.


	4. New Captain

_"It seems as all twelve of the pirates have arrived. All of them are prepared to fight with all their heart and might! Besides a certain beautiful lady, who sadly doesn't seem to have her heart.. to fight with."_ - someone, somewhere.

**Chapter 4: New Captain**

"I'd suggest you clean up before we dock at Sabaody." Law murmured, his arms crossed to his chest as he overlooked the dancing waves.

"I am perfectly clean already." Katsu snapped at him, crossing her arms. You could say she was mirroring Law's stance, besides Katsu's arms were crossed out of fury. As to where for Law, it was his way of relaxation.

Law shut his eyes, letting a small sigh escape his lips. Reaching for his katana, with a few swift movements, the side of his blade was inches from slicing her nose.

Appalled by Law's movements Katsu could feel her heart leap. Law grinned, feeling it too as it bounced in his pocket.

"Take a look for yourself."

A couple moments had passed before Katsu came to realize he was offering his sword as a mirror. Looking at her reflection, she touched her cheeks.

Law was quite correct. She should clean up before arriving at the place she would be meeting her competition and making history at. Her red lip stick was smudged even more than she had remembered, and her hair looked like it had mopped a floor.

Shifting her gaze to the man, Law simply drew his sword back, looking in a different direction towards a room. That was the shower room, she had assumed.

"Make sure not to get any water in your ear. Your wrist is fine if you want to expose it to the water."

Without hesitation, Katsu started towards the room letting the little word slip out between her lips, "thanks."

She wasn't really sure herself as to why she was thanking the man who had basically robbed her of her most vital organ. Yes, he had patched her up when she was injured, but he was the cause of that as well. At the end of all those events, here Katsu was, feeling the need to thank the man.

Opening the door, Katsu gave a glance back at the man whose eyes were already undressing her. With red cheeks Katsu quickly stepped into the room, slamming the door behind her. Katsu tried calming her heart rate. She didn't want the man she would be staying with (not under her own will may I add) to know she was affected by his vulgar actions.

Shaking Trafalgar from her thoughts, she quickly clicked the lock on and dropped her clothing to the metal floor, jumping into the shower. She wanted to get this done as quick as possible. Trust wasn't acceptable on this submarine.

Being careful of her injuries like Law informed she stood under the warm water.

Finishing washing the shampoo out of her hair, she quickly turned the nozzles. It turns out that the coldness she felt what just temporary. Thank god, if she had too put up with that freezing feeling for a second more she would of jumped into a sea of sea monsters.

Katsu scanned the bathroom sighing as her eyes didn't find what they were in search for.

"Seriously!? Who doesn't keep towels in a restroom!" She grumbled under her breath. Hiking her way to the door, she placed a hand on the knob.

"_Tsk_, that Trafalgar Law." She wasn't to happy that Law hadn't stopped her or at least offered her a towel before entering the shower.

"Tr-" She was about to shout for Law's name, when she felt herself grow nervous. "T-Trafalgar!" She shouted through the metal, not daring to open it in her current appearance.

"Traf-" About to yell again she was interrupted.

"Miss Kait, we've arrived at Sabaody." Trafalgar's voice beamed through from the other side of the door that separated the two.

"Oh! That's-" Katsu was about to let her excitement get ahold of her. "What did you just call me?"

"Miss Kait. You know, like Kaito, just minus the o." Sarcasm flooded his voice.

"Yeah, but how do you know my surname." Katsu stood, the water that dripped from her arms and legs eventually found there way to the floor.

"With a bounty of 220,000,000 berri, you'd have to be dumb not to know the name." Law's knuckles tapped against the wall, "anyway, why don't you come on out?"

"Well you see, some guy doesn't keep towels in his bathroom." Katsu grumbled.

"Oh, he doesn't sound very gentlemen-like." The grin on his face was hidden from Katsu.

"Far from it."

"Seems like he's just going to have to leave with these towels then, hmph." Law added a kink of disappointment in his sarcasticness.

There was a long pause as the air was dry with silence.

"T-Trafalgar?" She called out breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" She heard his back lean against the metal besides the door.

"Are you going to give me the towels?" Her voice had softened.

"possibly. If you open the door to retrieve them-"

The door peeked open no more than an inch, hiding herself behind it. Then out shot a long pale arm that was home for a few droplets of water. Her palm was open, waiting for the belongings to become hers.

Feeling something being placed into her grip, she grabbed it. Grabbing it only made her realize it wasn't soft, but rather _skin _like. Without a second to let go, she was pulled forward and out of the small crack that once hid her bare body.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" Katsu heart went off like an alarm.

Law pressed her damp body to his. When he pulled her out of the room he was more focused on her face than her body. Of course he had to resist his eyes from roaming her body, and it took almost everything in him too do. Even Law wasn't low enough to violate a woman... yet.

Trafalgar took the towel he had, wrapping it around her backside, her front side being dried by Law's coat.

"There's your towel, Miss Kait."

Astonished by his actions Katsu shoved Law away, wrapping herself fully in the towel. Stumbling away from him, she held the towel to herself as tight as possible.

She was lost for words.

Law had to admit to himself that once Katsu was cleaned up, she suited his tastes almost perfectly. Her curves would fit into his lap perfectly. Some things agitated him though. Like, the way she spit her words at him. That was just one thing.

"Trafalgar, what in Satan's mind do you think you're doing!?" Katsu finally let her rage put together her words. The lazy grin never left Law's face.

"Call me Law." He ignored her question, turning and starting down his subs hallway with his now damp coat. "Actually, captain would be a better fit."

The submarine had docked itself at Sabaody. Law had docked himself in his room, changing his coat, while Katsu docked herself in the bathroom trying to calm the racing heart that was now being held by the grinning man.

"_Oh? Two powerful 'supernovas' in the same crew? Interesting. I wonder what the world government will come to think of this? They won't be to thrilled to note that in their books. Especially since the Heart Pirates new member is her." _- someone, somewhere.

* * *

Opinions on this chapter?


	5. First complication

"_May the trouble begin." - _someone, somewhere.

**Chapter five: First complication**

* * *

"Trafa- ... I mean, Law... Captain Law." Katsu mumbled, walking by her 'captains' side. She examined the floating bubbles, wishing she could jump up and pop one.

"Hmm?" Law gave her a quick glance.

The grumble that escaped Katsu's stomach answered Law's questioning look.

Sighing, Law changed his direction in which he sauntered. "I suppose we could stop by the bar." Quicker than expected, they had come across a big bar.

Bepo and the rest of the crew were all checking out different shops around Sabaody. After all, its a huge island, with expensive shops.

Pushing open the wooden doors, Law walked in before Katsu. The pub was huge and consisted of two dozen or more rookies. Katsu's face lit up, maybe she would meet some of her competition here. Even if currently she sailed under this mans flag, that doesn't mean she couldn't have competition of her own.

"Don't get to excited," Law started into the bar. "I don't need you causing trouble, stay by my-"

Law looked around, the particular black haired woman who was here a second ago had vanished. Gritting his teeth, Law sighed. Whatever. Making his way to the front of the bar, he hopped up on a stool, ordering himself a meal of his own.

"Oh? You have a 30,000,000 bounty on your head?" Katsu questioned the chubby pirate.

"You scared, pretty lady?"

Katsu grinned, "talk to me when your head costs 220,000,000 berri."

The pirate blinked and suddenly stopped swallowing his meat. He looked rather terrified. Although it wasn't at Katsu. His distant gaze was directed behind her.

"Oi?" Katsu snapped her fingers in front of the pirate. "Chubs, you okay?"

"220,000,000 berri you say?"

Turning around, Katsu looked up at the towering man.

"Umm.." Katsu suddenly swallowed a clump in her throat. She was looking to have a little fun. Not any trouble. And this man just looked like complete trouble.

Caught off guard, Katsu was grabbed by her throat, the mans hand crushed her tiny bones as he lifted her from her feet. Katsu kicked her feet as they dangled, trying to pry the mans firm hand from her neck. Gasping for air, no matter now desperately she tried screaming, she only received a purple face.

"I can hardly believe the Marines would put such a high bounty on a weakling like you. What? Are they just handing out free money now?" The man laughed, causing a fit of laughter all around him to break out. It was clear everyone was afraid of him, but as long as they were on his good side, they were safe.. for now.

"P...ut, me down." Katsu's lungs screamed for air.

"Put you down, you say?"

Tightening his grip around her throat, the man slammed her down onto a table. It seemed like he had fractured the table more than the delicate looking woman.

"Better?" The man laughed, all the commotion attracted more people that formed an audience.

"If you stayed to listen," a rather irritated voice sounded behind the man. "You would of heard me tell you to _stay_ by my _side._"

Coughing up blood, Katsu never thought she would be happier to see Law. About to greet him with a hug, Katsu realized her body declined her mind's order to move. Pain scattered through every bone in her body, mostly her throat.

Side stepping past the huge man, Law carefully lifted Katsu, placing her over his shoulder. The blood from her mouth smudged onto his coat.

"Where do you think you're taking me 220,000,000 berri?" The pirate grumbled, taking a step towards Law. His blood was boiled and he was ready to finish off the woman, the man too, if he must.

"To my infirmary." Law responded, starting towards the exit of the bar. Thank God, to his luck, an even bigger rookie arrived looking for a fight and picked it with the huge pirate who gave a good amount of damage to Katsu.

"Law, my throat burns.." Katsu's raspy voice slithered out of her mouth, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. They were back at the submarine. Only the two of them, the other crew members weren't even aware that this accident had happened yet.

Katsu was laid down on Law's operating table, her back against the cold metal.

"If you go around acting like that all the time," Law rubbed his warm fingers along the side of Katsu's neck, causing her to wince. "You'll be dead before I can even try fixing you."

"_Did I say trouble? I meant... fun." -_ someone, somewhere.


End file.
